Drunken Stupor
by Tabrina
Summary: James wakes up in Kendall's bed, and both of them are only in their underwear... but James is dating Logan!  JAGAN


James loved Logan, more than he loved his hair, his lucky comb, or becoming famous. This wasn't something that was hidden from anyone, and when the two began dating, no one was surprised, just happy for them. The two had been dating for more than a month now, and besides an argument or two, everything was going smoothly. Kendall liked to tease that they had to be soul mates, and that was the only way the two of them could actually put up with each other's more annoying habits.

So when James awoke the morning after their huge drinking party in his underwear, next to Kendall, he had to slap his hand over his mouth from screaming. He knew if he screamed, Logan wherever he may be at the moment would be wide awake and in here, and that really was the last thing he needed right now.

"Kendall wake up!" James took to shaking the boy who's lips hung wide open in quiet snores. The first attempt to wake him up failed, as did the second, so on his third attempt, James took to smacking the boy lightly in the face. Which may or may not have been a little bit harder due to his panic. At least it woke him up.

"Dude! What was that for," Kendall asked angrily, sitting up and rubbing his sore cheek. It took him a second to notice that James was in nothing but his underwear, and Kendall was in just about the same predicament. "James… why…" He trailed off noticing how James merely shook his head wide eyed.

"I don't remember!" James ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up a little more than it already was. Here he was, dating Logan, yet lying practically naked in bed with one of his best friends, who was in the same amount of undress as he was!

"Isn't there some way to check," Kendall asked quite loudly, looking over at James as if there would be some magical solution to the predicament they found themselves in. "I mean.. my ass doesn't hurt so, that's good right?"

"Fuck Kendall, that probably only means we didn't fuck. We are in our underwear!" James voice was rising by the second, as was his panic level. Thankfully his panic hadn't peaked yet.

"James why are you yelling so l-" Now James was more panicked then ever. Spinning his head around towards the door stood Logan, looking no different than he usually did, being the ever responsible one, who probably barely drank at all. "I'm sorry.. I-I didn't mean to… intrude…" Logan's words were broken, apparently trying to hold back tears as he all but ran from the room.

"Logan wait!" James attempted to chase after him, but tripped over himself in his hurry to get to the bedroom door. The blankets had become caught around his feet, and as he cursed kicking at the blankets to free himself, he could already hear the door to his bedroom close, more than likely meaning Logan had closed himself in. He searched the room for his clothes, but could find nothing, not even Kendall's clothes. When a pair of sweat pants hit him in the back of the head, he spun to see Kendall slipping on a pair of his own.

"They might be a bit short on you, but at least you can face him in something other than your shorts." Kendall gave a small smile, before watching James race from the room, and to his own where Logan now hid in.

"Logan, please let me in," James asked, resting his forehead against the wood door, listening to the stifled sounding hiccups coming through the door. When he heard the creak of his bed springs, and the shuffle of feet, he leaned back a bit from the door, watching as it opened slowly, as if Logan wasn't quite sure he wanted to open it yet. When the door had opened enough for him to slide in, he did just that, and closed the door behind him, watching as Logan shuffled back to the bed.

"Why? I mean… I know I'm not the best looking, and I'm not as strong as Kendall, and I don't have the hair, or the eyes, or the eyebrows, or…" Logan stared down at his hands, not even noticing when James came over to him, wrapping his muscled arms around Logan's smaller frame.

"Logan you are the most beautiful person I've ever met, inside and out. I don't want Kendall, I want you. I've always wanted you…"

"Then why?" James bit his lip, wanting to know that as well. He had the love of his life, why would he, even if drunk, feel the need to ruin something like that with someone he didn't even have feelings for. It wasn't that he didn't love Kendall like a brother, but as far as any romantic feelings were involved… there were none. "James?" James had been lost in his own mind he had almost forgot that he was supposed to be giving Logan and answer as to why he was found in his underwear in bed with Kendall. He could find none.

"Logan, I… I don't remember. I'm so sorry but I don't remember much of anything last night. I know it's not an excuse but I was drunk and…" James rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He knew if he were in Logan's position he'd be so angry, so hurt, and yet Logan looked relatively calm. Despite the tears that were hanging to his lower lashes, threatening to fall, the boy seemed like what had happened didn't even bother him.

"How long have you wanted to…" Logan couldn't even finish, a sob rising in his throat to choke his words before he could finish.

"I don't! I never have, I only want you!" Logan merely shook his head, looking back up to James, his large brown eyes looking so sad, James almost wanted to look away, never wanting to see those eyes so sad.

"You must have… somewhat. Being drunk just let your mind be clouded enough to be able to do something you've wanted to… without thinking of the problems it may cause." Logan went to stand, but James pulled the smaller boy into his lap, feeling Logan's shirted back pressed up against his still bare chest.

"No, Logan, that's not it. I don't, and never did, want Kendall. He's my friend, that's it, I swear to you." James didn't like the way the conversation was going, and he knew that if he let Logan walk away now, everything they had these past few months would be lost. He rest his head on Logan's shoulder, feeling the way the boy shook his head. James refused to let any tears fall.

"Let me go James… I'm sorry. I just… I can't. I love you and… I can't handle it." James shook his head again, not caring when a few lone tears fell to Logan's shoulder as he held his arms tighter around the boy. "Please James, I have to go." Logan struggled, but James was refusing to let him go, he didn't want Logan to leave, he wanted to talk this through, or have this all be some stupid nightmare that he'd wake up from, and find Logan laying next to him in their bed, not struggling to get away from him. "James! Please let me go!" Logan didn't seem like he was faring much better as James could feel the tears dropping onto his wrists, and the way Logan's breath were erratic and choked by quieted sobs. James still remained strong, never unlocking Logan from his hold.

"Logan, I don't know what I did, but whatever it was I'm so sorry! I never want to hurt you, and… please just give me another chance. I can't lose you, I love you so much…" James pleaded to Logan, his voice soft as he never moved from where his head rested against Logan's shoulder. "I know it'll take time to forgive me, but please, don't break up with me. Please…" The room was silent except for the sound of their choked breathing, but finally James felt the smallest nod from Logan, and if he hadn't have been holding him so tightly already, he would have squeezed him that much more in a hug.

A week went by, and things were tense between the foursome. Carlos, having never heard of the fight, was at odds as to why Kendall and James refused to come into contact with one another, why Logan was a little less inclined to lean into James on the couch as he was used to, and why Kendall seemed to walk on eggshells around Logan. It was driving him up a wall, until one day, he just couldn't take it another minute longer.

"Ok, what's up?" They had all been sitting around the tv watching the latest movie that had all agreed on when Carlos paused the movie turning to look at his three friends.

"What do you mean," Kendall asked, not quite looking at Carlos directly, another sure sign Kendall knew exactly what was up, but just wasn't too inclined to tell Carlos.

"Why are you acting all weird towards each other? Something happened, and I wanna know what." Carlos gave all his friends a scrutinizing glance, the other three shifting awkwardly, looking from one another in hopes the other would say something. It was finally James who took the initiative.

"When we had that party last week or whatever, Kendall and I, who were both completely drunk," he added quickly, looking over to Logan, as the boy seemed to get a little more upset at just the mention of the night in question. "Well we may have… done something. I'm not sure, I just remember we woke up in our underwear in the same bed…" Logan refused to look at anyone, James and Kendall seemed to be leaning a little further from each other, and Carlos couldn't have been more amused so it seemed.

"Seriously? That's why you guys have been in a funk lately?" All three pairs of eyes looked at Carlos, none seeming very amused that he was very near laughing at the situation. "You guys seriously don't remember what happened?" James and Kendall merely shook his head, Logan who had previously been interested in the wall to his right, let his eyes shift over towards Carlos. "You guys didn't sleep together, or do anything like that! You two were so drunk, I doubt you could have even if you wanted to!" Carlos was near tears as he began to retell the story of how exactly the two boys had ended up in such a predicament. "Kendall, you were by far the most drunk out of anyone at the party. From what I heard you were challenging people to see who could do more shots, and you were winning, every time. James you were drinking on the couch with Logan, and were trying to get him to have sex in public, who knows why." Logan looked towards the ceiling for a moment before snapping his head to look over at James.

"I remember that! You smelled so badly of alcohol, I was worried I'd get drunk just from smelling you." James flushed as Logan recounted the memory, even though James, hard as he try, couldn't for the life of him even get the vaguest flash of a memory.

"Well anyway, James went to go get something from the kitchen, I don't know what it was he went in there for, but Kendall caught him and they began a shot match. I think it was three shots in, and Kendall threw up, all over himself." Kendall cringed, whether from the idea of throwing up on himself, or the fact that someone had actually seen him do it and remembered, they weren't sure. "So James and I went to help Kendall clean up. But before we could make it into Kendall's room, Kendall started telling James and I what good friends we are. I managed to get away, but Kendall grabbed James in a hug, getting James clothes covered in Kendall's puke too. So I made them both take off their clothes, and by the time they had done that, they were both so close to passing out, that they did. They both just fell onto Kendall's bed and fell asleep. I figured that they'd be ok there, and I put their clothes in the laundry room."

After the retelling of the story, Kendall was the most embarrassed, James was slightly embarrassed, and Logan was just ecstatic! He almost instantly had hopped into James lap and kissed the boy soundly on the lips, giggling into the taller boy's lips. James couldn't hide the smile on his lips either, as he lifted the boy and himself off the couch, and carried the brunette into their bedroom.

"Guess they are gonna go celebrate," Kendall said with a smile, pointing his thumb in the direction the two had left from. Carlos rolled his eyes, but smiled and nodded all the same.

"They probably have catching up to do. I mean, I haven't heard Logan moaning for a week. It's almost hard to sleep without it I'd become so used to it…"

* * *

_So this is total crap lol Like seriously.. I had the idea and halfway through I was like.. This idea sucks bad. But I was too far into it to just drop it, so here ya go. Lol Have some angsty fluffy Jagan crap :P_


End file.
